fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia Carter
* Celia Carter is a Golden Circle mage.Also she is Tiger Force Team leader and the second snow mage,after the legendary mage Aadhev Dragmir ( guild master's brother and Tiger ForceTeam former and ex-leader) . Aperance Celia is a tall slim girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes.She wears white t-shirt and blue trousers.She wears also cross earings in both two ears.Her guild mark is light blue located on lower adomen. Personality She is usually a funny girl and admired by anyone.But sometimes she can be very serious.Celia is also a helpful and a selfless person.She tend also to arguee with Thomas Scheiger. History Celia's parents were killed by a dark guild named Medusa Head during her hometown Waver destruction,when she was 5.She was found and raised by Necca Dragmir and his brother Aadhev.She was 10,when Dragmir brothers decided to rebuild the Golden Circle Guild.She showed great skills in magic,so Aadhev decided to recrut her on his team(Tiger Force).Celia was 12,when Aadhev decided to take the guild by himself and to became the new guild master.During that time Celia became a S class wizzard.As many other mages of her guild,Celia decided to be against Aadhev and decided to help Necca to became the guild master again.Since she was 5,Celia tried to find her lost brother Sten.And after 14 years when she was on a mission,she occasionaly find him again. Magic and ability Snow Magic * Blizzard: Celia has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. * White Fang : Celia swings both hands into a clawing-like position, conjuring an offensive spell made out of snow that attacks the aimed target. * White Nova ' : This forms the snow and ice into a single ball, as that ends up forming into a blast of ice directly towards the opponents to freeze them in large blocks of ice, leaving them to freeze to death Light Magic * '''Rain Light:'The user moves their hands in various ways, ultimately placing their index and middle fingers on their forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with their other hand. From both extended palms, the user fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards the target. Ice Make * '''Ice-Make : Pigeon * Ice-Make:Bunny * Ice-Make:Panther:The user puts their palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. * Ice- Make:Lion:The user surrounds a hand with ice in the shape of lion's head and attacks the target. * Ice-Make:Eagle:The user creates multiple ice eagles that fly through the air to strike the user's opponents. These eagles are capable of avoiding or dodging obstacles due to the dynamic nature of the Magic. * Ice-Make: Snow Tiger: The user creates a large ice tiger to rush at the target and subsequently bite them. * '''Ice-Make:Snow Dragon: '''The user flourishes an arm and creates an ice Dragon that rushes to its target and crushes. * __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__